


Yama Twins V.2

by jrxyl



Series: Yama Twins [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Twins, that p much it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami convinces Tadashi to switch schools for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yama Twins V.2

"Kagami, we’re not switching schools for a day. That’s stupid." Tadashi had his back turned to Kagami and his voice was flat.

"But Tadashi! Why not?" Kagami was flopped on Tadashi’s bed on his stomach, he was whining and begging like a child but he was Kagami, so it was nothing new.

"Because. We’ll get caught. Then dad’ll get mad. Do you not remember how he reacted to us acting like each other at home? He’d kill us if we did it at school."

"Not if he didn’t find out~"

"He will. You suck at impersonating me."

Kagami placed an offended look was upon his face, “I do not! I’m your brother-“

"Which is why it’s so surprising you’re so bad at it."

"Why’re you so mean to me but you’re so nice to..what’s his name? Tsukki?"

"Tsukishima. I’m nice to him because I like him." Tadashi still hadn’t turned around, he had nothing to do in the direction he was facing, but staring at a wall was better than looking at his brother. It was his own face but it made him angry.

"You don’t like me?" Kagami put mock hurt in his voice.

Tadashi responded quickly, “No. I don’t.”

"Tadashi you suck."

Silence. Tadashi knew what was coming.

”..Switch schools with me.”

Tadashi groaned loudly, “Will you leave me alone if I switch schools with you today?”

Kagami sat up excitedly, “Yes! Will you do it?”

"Fine. Just for today. Don’t do anything weird."

"Oh don’t worry, I won’t~" Kagami sounded devilish, and Tadashi regretted giving in. What would he do around Kagami’s friends? Did a dick like him even have friends? This is a bad idea.

Tadashi went to get dressed, but his uniform was snatched out of his hand, “Why.”

"You have to wear my uniform! It’ll be obvious if you wear yours!"  
Tadashi snatched Kagami’s uniform out of his hands and went to the bathroom to change.

"Tadashi, change out here we’re br-"

"Kagami. Shut up. I’m not getting naked in front of you!" Tadashi slammed the door shut and quickly changed. When he exited the bathroom Kagami was sitting on the bed in Tadashi’s uniform, patiently waiting for Tadashi to return.

"So, the first obtacle we must go through is our parents. The hardest obtacle, I assume. In order to get them to take us to the opposite school, we must make them assume we aren’t ourselves. First we-"

"I got it. I act happy and obnoxious, you act quiet. That’ll get us past them."

Kagami scowled, “Fine. If you wanna say the idiot’s version. Let’s go.”

The twins hopped down the steps and greeted their parents respectively.

"Kagami, what do you want for breakfast?" Their father asked.

Tadashi smiled brightly, “Toast with jam please!” He felt sick to his stomach though, he never ate breakfast.

"Alright, Tadashi?"

Kagami forced his lips into a grimace, “Nothing.”

"Whoa! Tadashi, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

Tadashi looked at Kagami with wide eyes, what was he doing? Why was he acting so angry? Is this how he thought Tadashi acted?

The twins mother came down and lifted the tense silence, though Kagami continued to play Tadashi as an emotionless asshole so the conversation dwindled down rather quickly.

Tadashi forced his toast down once it was served, no matter how much his stomach protested, and after he was done, he climbed into his mom’s car (after mouthing at Kagami to not be weird) and set off for a school he had never been to.

The twins had texted each other their class schedules, so they wouldn’t be hopelessly lost during the day. Kagami had been a little upset upon learning that he’d have to deal with advanced classes all day, but once he was reminded that the switching was his idea, he quieted down.

Tadashi was greeted by two girls and one boy when he walked into his first class, history. Tadashi said hello cheerfully to all three, but the teacher quickly stepped in.

"Yamaguchi, get to your seat now." Tadashi panicked for a moment because Kagami didn’t tell him where he sat in each class, but the teacher thankfully pointed to his assigned seat.

The class went on without any hitches, the most interesting thing was Tadashi writing ‘kagami sucks’ on the notes he was taking. He hoped Kagami was taking notes too.

The other classes went on similarly, nothing too exciting happening. Some people questioned why Tadashi was being so quiet, considering they were used to Kagami this wasn’t surprising, but Tadashi just told them he felt ill and they dropped it.

Tadashi ate his lunch in the restroom instead of trying to guess who Kagami usually sat with. He turned on his phone and saw a barage of texts from Kagami.

y is tsukishima so mean  
y r u friends with him  
i mean hes cute but like  
an asshole

Tadashi nodded to himself, Tsukishima could be mean, but only to certain people. If you got close to him he was actually very nice.  
how is he getting away with listening to music in class  
Tadashi didn’t know the answer to that, he assumed the teacher was scared of Tsukishima and that’s why he got away with it.

am i supposed to be taking notes  
bc like  
im not  
oops

Tadashi glared at the phone. He wasn’t giving Kagami the notes he took anymore. He didn’t reply to any of the texts, he usually didn’t, but that didn’t bother Kagami. He still sent too many messages.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Tadashi packed up his lunch and headed to his next class.

Most of them went by smoothly, but the last class of the day presented an issue.

The teacher didn’t assume Tadashi would cause trouble and send him to his seat right away, so he had to linger around until he worked up the courage to ask where he sat. He decided to ask a nice looking boy.

"Hey, uh, where do I sit again?"

The boy looked puzzled before he laughed, “You forget where you sit? Man, did you just get here or something?” The boy laughed again and pointed to a seat toward the back of the class. Tadashi nodded and said thanks before taking his seat.

During the class, Tadashi didn’t pay attentinon, he didn’t have to take notes because Kagami sure as hell wasn’t, and he’d never be in this class again so why bother? He turned on his phone and saw an icon saying five new messages had come in, four from Kagami and one from Tsukishima. Tadashi checked the ones from Kagami first.

why do you go up to the roof to eat  
its such a long walk wtf love yourself  
r the orange haired kid and the scary one dating  
yknow the one that likes milk

Tadashi stiffled a laugh, Kagami could be annoying, but sometimes he actually did something amusing. Tsukishima’s message wasn’t as lighthearted.

make sure you meet me at the corner. i need to talk to you.

Tadashi decided to reply to that, since they didn’t have their last class together so he wouldn’t get a text and see Kagami not on his phone.

about what?

The reply came in a few minutes.

your brother.  
so you figured out we switched?  
yes.

Tadashi couldn’t tell if Tsukishima was amused, indifferent, or angry. The way he typed never changed no matter how he felt.

"Yamaguchi, get off your phone unless you would like to stay after school."

"Sorry." Tadashi put his phone away and pretended to take notes until the class ended.

Once the bell rang Tadashi gathered his book and went to the bathroom where he’d hid his bookbag since Kagami refused to give him his locker combination. He grabbed his bag and started walking toward where he and Tsukishima usually met. The walk was a bit longer than usual but it wasn’t too bad.

He saw Tsukishima at the corner with Kagami, and he looked mad. Very mad. Tadashi hoped it was because of Kagami.

When Kagami spotted Tadashi he sighed and rolled his eyes, assumably trying to act how he thought Tadashi would if he saw him.

"Kagami. Why are you here."

"Kagami, he knows. You can drop your horrible act."

"My act is not horrible! You’re horrible at acting like me!"

"You didn’t even see me acting like you! Shut up!"

"Yamaguchi. Can we walk home now." Tsukishima didn’t phrase it as a question, he was telling Tadashi that they would start walking now.

"Ah, we’re both Yama-"

"Shut up." Tsukishima and Tadashi said this in sync, Tadashi couldn’t help but smile a bit.

The three started walking home, basically in silence since no one was responding to Kagami.

As soon as they went through the front door to Tadashi’s house Tsukishima grabbed Tadashi’s wrist and started pulling him upstairs.

They went inside the bedroom and Tsukishima locked the door.

"So. You’re mad."

"Why’d you switch schools?"

Tadashi sighed, “Kagami forced me to. He’s so pushy and he wouldn’t shut up so I just agreed to get him off my back.”

"The day was hell."

Tadashi tilted his head, and Tsukishima continued.  
"He was acting so angry and I thought maybe I did something but then I realized it wasn’t you, he wouldn’t let me drown him out with music either. Why is he so pushy."

A smile came to Tadashi’s face as he listened to Tsukishima rant, “Need a hug?”

Tsukishima scowled, but he really liked Tadashi’s hugs so he nodded and wrapped his arms around Tadashi and buried his face in the crook of Tadashi’s neck.

Tadashi smiled and squeezed Tsukishima a little tighter, Tsukishima didn’t seem like the type, but he really liked physical contact. Only from certain people though, Tadashi was glad he was one of those people.  
After a few moments Tsukishima still hadn’t let go so he quietly asked, “Do you just wanna go to bed now?”

Tsukishima nodded, but a knock on the door made him sigh. He backed away and sat on Tadashi’s bed.

Tadashi opened the door and saw Kagami on the other side, “What?”

"Can we talk for a minute?" Kagami’s voice was unusually soft.

Tadashi nodded and allowed Kagami to lead him to the kitchen.  
"So, what’s up?" Tadashi asked when they stopped.

"You don’t," he paused, "actually hate me, right?"  
Tadashi blinked, “What?”

"You’ve said you hated me before but you don’t actually, right?"

"No. No of course not. You’re my brother, I couldn’t hate you."

Kagami sighed in relief, “Okay good. I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if my little brother hated me.”

"Shut u-" Tadashi stopped, "Nope. Not gonna do it. Not gonna be a dick like you."

"Will you still think I’m a dick if I hug you?"  
"Um. Duh."

Kagami shrugged and gave Tadashi a tight squeeze anyway, rocking him side to side. Tadashi surprisingly hugged him back, they seperated after Tadashi yawned.

"I’m going to bed."

"Alright, night little bro."

Tadashi glared at Kagami while rubbing his left eye. He ascended the stairs and entered his room.

Tsukishima was under the blankets on his phone, Tadashi could see he was reading something in the reflection of his glasses. He turned it off once he heard the door open.

"What’d he want?"

Tadashi shook his head, “He just wanted to make sure of something, don’t worry about it.”

Tsukishima nodded and lifted up a corner of the blanket, inviting Tadashi into the bed. Tadashi crawled in next to him and smiled. They looked at each other for awhile, well, Tadashi looked at Tsukishima until he rolled over on his side. His glasses went at an odd angle and he let out a pitiful whine. Tadashi huffed a small laugh and gently took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Tsukishima said softly.

"Yeah. But you owe me."

"What do I owe you?"

"A kiss." Tadashi smiled cheekily at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mocked annoyance and rolled his eyes but he lightly pressed his lips to Tadashi’s. He was always gentle when he kissed Tadashi, as if Tadashi was paper. He had told him otherwise but Tsukishima was still outrageously gently when it came to touching Tadashi. Tadashi didn’t mind in the slightest.

When Tadashi was satisfied with the kiss he pulled back and smiled once more, “Kei.”

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tsukishima was sure his cheeks were scarlet but he worked passed the embarassment enough to whisper, “I love you too, Tadashi.”

Tadashi quickly hid his head in Tsukishima’s chest, and only burrowed deeper when Tsukishima interlocked their fingers.

Both of them had red cheeks when they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for someone on tumblr but why not post it here too??????? my tumblr is inconsistentfics if u wanna yell about haikyuu or request a fic uwu


End file.
